clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakshara's Honor
Rakshara's Honor is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub. It come after Wielder of the DreamGod of the Goblins 5, Rakshara's HonourStory of the Sword 3, Engine of Destruction, or The Will of the Sapphire King 3. Enemies *Oroc Warrior (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7/?/9 HP Normal) *Oroc Shaman (1365 Gold, 168 XP, 105 Energy, 7/?/9 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction Rakshara storms forward, a burst of speed that takes you utterly by surprise. You have to break into a jog to match her long stride, and catch up with her as she approaches the group of orocs ahead. "Kulthrax!" she says, when she finally comes to a halt. The word emerges from her mouth like the sound of two heavy blocks of stone grinding against one another. She glares at a hulking blue-skinned oroc in the middle of the group, and spews forth a number of similarly stony noises in what you assume must be her own language. The male she's addressing laughs, and replies in the same tongue. "This warrior was of my clan," she explains. "He betrayed us to join the Sapphire King." "I would not have their weakness infect me a moment longer," he says, likewise assuming the common tongue as though for your benefit. "Now I see you allied with soft-flesh... Ha!" He spits on the ground, and you're sure his saliva makes a faint clinking noise as it hits the rock. "Kulthrax is mine. Slay the others, but do not interfere between the two of us." Conclusion The blue oroc's crystal battleaxe crashes down upon Rakshara's shield, so forceful a blow that she almost buckles beneath it. The broad-bladed sword in his other hand thrusts for her, arcing around the orange bulwark, and only a quick parry from her own blade wards death away. "Should we?" Tessa murmurs. "Can't let him cut her down while we just watch," Hugh says. "No," you say, catching hold of his shoulder as he takes a step towards the battling orocs. "She wouldn't thank us." Hugh grunts, but he stays where he is. All your companions do the same -- looking on the the crystalline warriors dance on the edge of destruction. Again the blue axe cleaves through the air and strikes her shield. This time her body gives way. She seems to crumple under the force of the blow, falling onto her back. Her enemy bellows in triumph as he moves in for the killing stroke. When Rakshara acts, it's so swift that you barely follow the intermediate steps of the exchange. Her legs, lithe but powerful, ensnare one of his -- catching him off guard, entangling and twisting the limb before he has a chance to widen his stance and protect his balance. Now it's his turn to fall backwards, to crash down on his spine. His leg is still locked between hers. His weapons rise, his mighty upper body lifting from the ground to deliver a stroke from axe or sword. But her blade is faster. Its steel point buries itself in the flesh of his other leg's inner thigh. Blue muscle parts. And though you're no expert on the physiology of orocs, the ichor that spurts from the wound reveals that they have a femoral artery. Strength departs from his body in seconds, life soon after. Rakshara gets to her feet, her orange body splashed with lashings of dark blood. She looks down upon her lifeless foe. "Scream of me in the black depths, my enemy," she says. "Tell the dead that my clan has gained vengeance for your betrayal." She turns to you, her eyes glinting like beautiful spear points. "Thank you for not interfering. Come, let us move on." Category:Crystal Kismet